The invention relates to a machine for comminuting materials, such as documents, etc., particularly a shredding machine with a casing. Such shredding machines usually have a box-like casing with a feed opening for the material to be comminuted at the front or top and a discharge opening for the comminuted material to the back or bottom.
Machines constructed as table models feed the comminuted material into a container, positioned behind one table edge. Models installed on a stand or cabinet eject the comminuted material through an opening into a basket or container located in the cabinet. There are also machines which can be directly installed on a wastepaper basket and discharge the comminuted material into the latter.